Fan
A Fan is a functional item that players can craft in their Crafting Menu (default key "Q") or at any Crafting Table in older Creativerse-worlds. How to unlocking the recipe * crafting or finding a Diamond Mining Cell * and obtaining Lumite (Bars) made in a Forge from Lumite Ore (that can only be extracted from Lumite Node mainly on the Corruption layer deep underground) How to craft To craft 2 Fans at a time, you'll need: * 2 (blocks of) Magnetite ** mined from the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell * 4 Obsidian Rods ** made of Obsidian Bars in a Processor * 2 Lumite (Bars) ** made in a Forge from Lumite Ore found on the Corruption layer You cannot obtain Fans on any Creativerse world from Creatures nor from Treasure Chests. How Fans Work Fans will blow into any direction that they can point/look - directly upwards, downwards or sideways. Place the Fan, then turn it by rotating; to do this hold down "r" (default key) while pointing at the Fan, and press down the left mouse button while moving the mouse to "drag" the Fan. You can "keep" this rotation "saved" to then place more Fans pointing to the same direction as the first one. Fans can be used as elevators (ca. 5 blocks high or up to ca. 16 blocks with low gravity) or for safe landings when dropping/falling from great heights. However, the player character will be vaulted into the air again after landing on a Fan. If a player character jumps into a Fan that is blowing upwards, the jumping height and/or distance will be much higher/farther than normally (beware of falling damage though when landing). If turned sideways, Fans can give player-characters a good push so they can slide across any kind of block. It is advisable to use blocks of Ice because they are sleek and will allow to slide farther than other blocks. Using rotated Ice Slopes (made from blocks of Ice in a Processor) as a slide is even better, because these slanted blocks will not melt, not even on the Lava layer. For faster sliding, simply place more than 1 Fan relatively close to each other - however leave at least one block between the Fans that you place, because this will provide for a higher acceleration than placing them directly adjacently. Attention: when sliding too fast over a long reach, the game might not be able to load chunks equally fast, resulting in perceiving missing block textures and the slide being stopped; or even a sudden drop of the player character into underground layers in the worst case. Even though changing the performance settings (in the game options) might help, it is strongly recommended to rather make do with sliding at a slower speed. Fans can be turned on or off by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key). Their activation (on/off) can be blocked (by setting them to "cannot interact" when using a Wiring Tool). Fans can also be wired to activation devices such as Switches, Pressure Plates and Number Pads together with Gates like Delay Gates, Inverter Gates, Flip-Flop Gates or Number Comparison Gates. Fans can also keep Creatures and/or player characters from advancing, can sometimes push them as far as just a few blocks away or can send them flying directly upwards; however these Creatures or player characters will drop down again quickly of course (Creatures do not take falling damage). Pets do not react to Fans and such cannot be pushed nor catapulted. Category:Crafted Category:Machines